Scales
by SeekerofAura
Summary: This is my second fanfic and I hope you enjoy it please review any kind of review is welcome


Scales

Chapter 1: Number one Assistant

It was another beautiful day in the wonderful town of Ponyville. It was evident that a yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy had awoken the birds this morning as the air was filled with the sound of music that could get anypony up and ready to start their day. The wonderful music had eventually reached the town's library and the home of Twilight Sparkle and Spike the baby dragon. Spike had awoken to the wonderful and walked over to the window next to Twilight's bed. He opened the window and let out a wide stretch to wake up his muscles and to get his brain functioning.

"Today is going to be an amazing day, I can feel it already." Exclaimed the excited dragon. Spike then looked up high in the sky and saw Rainbow Dash, a Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and leader of Ponyville's weather team. She had just finished getting the last cloud out of the sky to give Ponyville nice and clear skies today. Spike was sometimes jealous about Rainbow Dash's ability to fly with such grace and agility. 'I wonder why I haven't grown any wings yet, I mean all the dragons Twilight and I have met have wings, how long does it take anyway?' thought the distraught dragon. Spike continued to stare at the sky until he realized it had to be around 11'oclock already and Twilight would be awfully mad at him if he didn't begin his chores. 'But to start off any day like today I need to look my best for Rarity after all if I don't look my best she won't even glance at me.' Spike smiled and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Spike had brushed his teeth and took his bath, and then he got up on the stool Applejack had made for him to get a good look of himself in the mirror. "Looking good Spike, looking real good." The dragon said as he flexed his muscles in the mirror. Then as he continued to admire himself the door was knocked on very suddenly scaring the Spike and he fell right off the stool onto the ground as a familiar voice came from the other side.

"Spike are you in there we have a big problem get out here right now." Twilight said. Spike rushed out of the bathroom and met face to face with Twilight, a purple unicorn with exceptional skills with magic and even the favorite student of Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria.

"What happened Twilight?" Spike asked the unicorn.

"Good now that I know where you are we can get to work."

"Huh? What do you mean Twilight, what about the big problem?"

"The big problem was that my number one assistant wasn't helping me find the books I need to finish the report on astronomical anomalies due by the end of the week." Twilight said as she trotted down the stairs back into the study.

"What the hay, that wasn't funny Twilight, last time you were serious like that Nightmare Moon had returned from her banishment."

"I'm sorry Spike, but you were moving really slow and I needed something to get you moving."

"You could always try hurry up Spike; you know that one might not give me a heart attack." Spike and Twilight then had reached the study and Twilight had just taken her seat at the desk where she did all her work. There was a pencil, a checklist, and a large stack of papers on the desk.

"Spike can you grab 'Stars of the Western and Eastern Galaxies'." Spike ran over to the libraries ladder and rolled it over to the S' section of the library and climbed to the top where the book was. He got the book and jumped down from the tip of the ladder and ran over to Twilight with the book who proceeded to grab it with her magic and hold in front of her face while she read it. "Oh Spike, I also need the "Signs within Nature" book."

"Uhh Twilight you lent that book to Applejack yesterday." Twilight's face seemed to drop.

"Spike I need you to get that book from Applejack it is very important to this report." Spike gave Twilight a salute and he dashed off in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

Spike had been running for a few minutes and was making good time until he ran straight into a solid pink object. Spike had fallen to the ground and now had a headache. He looked up to see the figure was Pinkie Pie who was now staring right at Spike only a few inches away from his face.

"Well where you going faster than Rainbow Dash on the day of a Wonder bolts' performance?" asked Pinkie Pie, who's actions are the only accurate description of her.

"I need to get a book from Applejack, Twilight has a really important report to finish and she thinks it is the key to success."

"Well somepony should get hurried along and get that book so you and Twilight can make it to the party tonight."

"What party?"

The one I decide to have right now you silly filly." Spike gave Pinkie an angered face after being called a filly. Spike ran off towards Sweet Apple Acres once again to retrieve the book. 'I hate being called a filly; I mean I'm a dragon, A FIRE breathing dragon.'

"But you're a baby dragon" said Pinkie Pie who seemed to just appear from nowhere. Spike looked at Pinkie Pie in extreme confusion.

"Did you just…You know what I don't really want to know." Spike said as he continued his journey to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Gee wonder what has him all saddle-sore?" Pinkie Pie asked to what seemed to be the air. Half an hour later Spike had finally reached Sweet Apple Acres. Spike had entered and had begun looking for Applejack. Spike searched around the barn and the house, but only found Granny Smith in her rocking chair.

"Hey little critter, wha'cha doin round these here parts." Spike turned around to see who the voice belonged to so he could teach them a thing or two bout dragons. When he turned around he saw a big red pony with six full baskets of apples on his back.

"Uh… I'm looking for Applejack?"

"O well Applejack gone and went into town fer our new shipment of crops. You're free to stay here and wait fer her if you want."

"O well thank you…uhhhhhhh"

"O scuse my manners, I'm Big Macintosh, but everypony just calls me Big Mac and you are?"

"The name is Spike; it's a pleasure to meet you Big Mac." Spike then sat down and had begun waiting for Applejack to come back from her errand. Big Mac had already left to begin gathering more apples. It was at this time that Applejack had finally returned from her errand and Spike ran over to her in hurry.

"Well I'm mighty surprised to see you here Spike, something ya'll need."

"Yes actually, Twilight needs back the "Signs within Nature" book back so can I get it now please."

"O well I'm mighty sorry Sugarcube, but I gone and lent said book to Zecora when I saw her today at the market."

"Applejack do you at least know where Zecora is then?"

"That I can help with Sugarcube, She said she was going back to her house to study the book."

"But her house is in the Ever Free forest."

"Once again I'm sorry; I can go tell Twi, if ya'll need me too."

"It's okay Applejack I'll tell her myself don't worry about it and get back to doing what you need to do." Spike then began walking back to his house in fear of what Twilight will do to him once he tells her he couldn't get the book. The only thing that was on his mind was the punishment that was to come until he heard the soothing voice of an angel not too far off in the distance. They were actually on the other side of Rarity's house that Spike was on. He jumped into a bush and begun listening. The voices belonged to Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I don't know how you can be so brave Fluttershy." Asked Rarity.

"What do you mean Rarity?"

"Well remember when you stared down that Cockatrice in the Ever Free forest."

"I was just trying to protect the ponies I cared about and that was all there was to it."

"If only there were any boys like that in this town." Spike's heart leapt for joy has he now found the chance to prove himself to Rarity. Spike came out of the hiding spot and went around the house.

"Hey Fluttershy, Hey Rarity lovely weather huh."

"Oh yes very beautiful." Fluttershy responded.

"What brings you here Spike?"

"Well you know just going into the Ever Free forest to get Twilight a really important book, because I care about how she feels."

"Well that is very sweet of you Spike." Rarity said to Spike causing the dragon's eyes to turn into hearts. Then a bunny ran up to Fluttershy and pulled on her hair so she would lower her head. The bunny whispered something into her ear and then Fluttershy gasped and looked at Spike. She then whispered the same to Rarity whose face changed from concern to anger.

"What's wrong?" The confused Spike asked.

"Fluttershy told me that you were eavesdropping on our concentration before." Spike took a big gulp and begun walking back until he hit the wall of Rarity's home.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I really am going to the Ever Free forest, and all by myself too."

"No offense Spike, but I really doubt that."

"OH YEA I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU JUST WATCH!" Spike then ran off in the direction of the ever free forest. Spike kept traveling through the forest for what seemed like hours. The sounds that would usually bother the dragon were ignored due to his determination to win Rarity's love. He continued to walk until he reached a hut looking house. "I MADE IT!" an excited Spike exclaimed. He knocked on the door, but no one answered the door. He then looked through the window and saw that nobody was there. He tried turning the doorknob and the door opened. Spike only heard about Zecora's from when Twilight and the gang where cursed so he examined the weird cultures around the house until he saw the cauldron in the middle of the house. It was bubbling and it was a light blue. Spike then leaned on the cauldron trying to get a closer look at the liquid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD!" Spike got scared and fell into the liquid causing it to splash over the ground. Zecora ran over to the cauldron and pulled Spike out quickly, but he was unconscious. "Oh no, the spell seemed to have worked a little too well." Lying on the ground was a purple colored colt with a green mane and wings.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
